ZOIDS: OFF TO THE CASINOS PART I
by AZNTeenFob
Summary: After Bit and the gang won their very first Class S battle, they are going to take a break and go off to the Casinos! R&R!!! Part II is coming soon!


PART 1 OF ZOIDS: OFF TO THE CASINOS  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!!!"  
The Blitz team was in a ferocious battle between Team SandSlasher in their  
first ever Class S match.  
"Hey Leena, watch it with that WarShark, It has a 75 mm Vulcan Cannon! One  
shot can freeze your Battle System!" yelled Jamie from the sky.  
Leena of course was firing away all of her ammo and keeping her enemy  
WarShark on the defensive.  
"Oh hush up Jamie, I'm doing just fine!" Leena called back. "I'm just about  
to finish this guy off."  
Leena's sentence was cut short as the WarShark froze Leena's GunSniper with  
its Vulcan Cannon.  
"Why you little.some nerve you got there!" screamed at her opponent.  
"Told you so Leena!" Jamie cried out.  
"Seven Blade Attack!"  
Bit just knocked out his enemy WarShark, tearing its hull into scrap metal.  
"Booya! Did you like that one Leena? Hey, what is your GunSniper doing  
lying down? Oh yeah! You with your inferior skills got knocked out of  
commission! HAHAHA! I bet you wished once in your life you had skills like  
me."  
Bit's sentence was also cut short as another enemy WarShark fired its guns  
at Bit.  
"Bit! Try to pay attention! We're in a battle here! You're going to make us  
lose in our first Class S battle!" yelled Brad.  
"Ok Ok.Hey Doc, get the Panzer unit ready for me!"  
"All righty!"  
Brad and Jamie were holding off the three WarSharks until.  
"Mobilizing LigerZero Panzer!"  
The Panzer came out, showing it's awesome amount of his arsenals.  
"Okay Liger, time to use the Hybrid Cannon!"  
The Panzer Unit fired away it's destructive power inside the dual hybrid  
cannons and knocked the three WarSharks out of commission.  
"Battle Over! Battle Over! The winner is, the Blitz Team!"  
"Yeah! Alrighty! We won our first Class S match!" screamed Dr. Toros with  
glee.  
The team was celebrating back at Toros base.  
"Congratulations team!" yelled out Dr. Toros. "We won this match thanks to  
our determination and."  
"Me!" interrupted Bit.  
"Oh hush up Bit, you know it was all a fluke! What are the odds of you  
hitting three highly agile WarSharks with a slowly firing Hybrid Cannon?"  
"Very high if you got me in your team! HAHAHA!" said Bit, gloating to  
everyone.  
"Don't get to cocky Bit, the next battle isn't going to be that easy. We're  
going against the Aerial Flash next week. They're fourth place in the Class  
S division." Said Brad.  
"I just got the info from the Zoids Headquarters." said Jamie. "The battle  
mode is going to be 0982. The match is next month for your information  
Brad."  
"What? Next month? Why?"  
"Because of Christmas you big oaf!" yelled Leena.  
"Oh yes, Christmas, quite memorable I say." Said Brad.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Hey team, let's have a bit of fun in the Casinos! I've never gambled in a  
long time. And the Zoids Parade is going to take place in the city! We got  
invited to be in it!"  
"Wow cool!" chorused Bit and Leena.  
"I ain't going. What's the point. We're not going to be paid." Said Brad.  
"How about Bit's next Pay Check?" said Dr. Toros.  
"In that case, alright!" said Brad.  
"Hey that's not fair! Why do you guys always take away my paycheck! This is  
unfair! This is unfair! This is unfair."  
Bit was knocked out by Leena's cold hard fist. Bit's complaining was  
getting on her nerves. Then after hours of unconsciousness, Bit woke up  
lying down on the floor.  
"Owww! My head!"  
Telling by the size of the bump, Bit knew only one person here could have  
so much destructive force.  
"Stupid Leena, she'll be finding her cookie jar empty by tomorrow morning!"  
Needing to pee, Bit headed toward the bathroom, scratching the bump on his  
head as he slowly turned the knob. He went inside and KABAM! Something  
collided with him and he lied face down on the floor, with his face on  
something very soft. Like a very comfortable pillow. When he got up, he  
found out it wasn't a pillow, but Leena's breasts. There he saw Leena all  
nude, lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Wow.who knew such a pain in the ass cold have a great body."  
"Oh Leena." said Bit while he tapped Leena's head continuously.  
"Huh.where am I?" said Leena quietly.  
"You're right in front of the bathroom.I like your rack."  
"What?!?"  
Leena just realized what was going on. She screamed.  
Bit was running past the living room as Jamie and Brad were drinking  
coffee.  
"What is it this time Bit?" asked Brad.  
"Leena's trying to kill me with a bath tub!" screamed Bit as he headed  
toward the door.  
"Again?" asked Jamie.  
Then Leena was running nude, with a bathtub over her head.  
"Come back here Bit Cloud."  
Brad and Jamie stared at her as she went through the door.  
"Well.that's new." Said Jamie in a very shocked voice.  
Bit ran toward the kitchen and grabbed Leena's cookie jar.  
"Stop! Or the cookies here will have a new home in my stomach!" yelled Bit.  
Leena halted.  
"Now drop the bathtub! I mean it!"  
Leena did so.  
"Now stay there for a sec!"  
Bit ran to the table and grabbed a camera, taking about ten pictures of  
playboy version Leena.  
"Harry will pay big for these! HAHA!" said Bit as he ran off with Leena's  
cookie jar and the camera with Leena running after him. 


End file.
